A Collection of Possibilities
is the second episode of Ultraman X. This episode marks the debut of Ultraman X's Gomora Armor. Plot Huge Giant Bird Birdon has emerged from the Mt. Okuma. Apparently, Birdon only tried to set up a nest for its eggs but the nest as well includes several civilian captives, thus prompting Xio in a rescue operation. Angered by the attack, Birdon rampages and Daichi as Ultraman X arrives the scene but soon succumb by the poison injected by the monster. At that time, Alien Fanton Guruman triggers a secret operation!? Synopsis A group of middle school students takes a tour to the Operation Base X. As the guide narrates, UNVER was founded after the Ultra Flare incident, where the organization's aim is to locate, retrieve and secure unstable Spark Dolls for studying. Soon, UNVER founded its branch, Xio (Xeno Invasion Outcutters) to combat monster threats. They even welcoming any friendly alien that wanted to help them. The students find themselves at the hangar and amazes Xio's vehicles. One of them tries to go further and accidentally bumps into Alien Fanton Guruman, whom tries to get away after drinking Rui's invisibility serum. At the end of the tour, the students hear a speech from Xio captain, Shotaro Kamiki regarding the necessity to kill enemies. X speaks to Daichi at his cubicle about his history: long ago, Ultraman X has the ability to transform into data for simply travelling in space, which also explains how he is able to inhabit Daichi's X Devizer. However fifteen years ago when the Ultra Flare happened, he was trapped in his digital form, thus needing Daichi's help to return to his physical appearance. He chooses Daichi when he saved his life because of his inner personal frequency the young man had since his childhood and suspects if Daichi's family bond is the catalyst. Fanton Guruman appears, since his room is next to Daichi's cubicle and asking if the Cyber Monster operation succeeded. Daichi suggest if they use X as a main basis to complete the materialization process until the invisibility serum Guruman drank take effect and runs away to ask Rui for the cure. The next day on Okumayama, two truck drivers spot a huge mess consist of building lumping up together at a countryside and a giant bird heading for them. Soon, Xio members deploy and find the bird monster as Birdon, as well as discovering her trying to build a nest for its eggs. The Sky Musketty scans the nest and discover that several civilians trapped in it. Fearing the captives' safety, Xio hatches a plan to lure it out for a while. Birdon quickly attacks Sky Musketty from the ground and Daichi transforms into Ultraman X to rescue the jet and its crew. Ultraman X soon attacks without regarding her pregnancy status but soon finds himself weakening from Birdon's poison. While Xio attacks Birdon's poison sacs, Dr. Guruman creates a new programming for Cyber Gomora and Ultraman X to combine, entrusting the data to Rui and Mamoru as they send Cyber Gomora's card to X. Daichi receives the card and fuses Cyber Gomora with Ultraman X, resulting Gomora Armor. Using it, X turns the tables of the battle and manages to overpower Birdon. In her final attempt, Birdon tries to ram herself against X but defeated by Gomora Oscillatory Wave. The captive civilians are escorted by the authorities and Daichi claims Birdon's Spark Doll. Now with Birdon has finally rests in peace with her eggs, Daichi believes that one day, she will finally be released once again so that humans may be able to coexist with monsters peacefully. Daichi's Monster Lab *Daichi: Daichi's Monster Lab! Today, we will learn about him. *X Devizer: Analyzing; Gomora! *Daichi: Gomora is the Spark Doll my father left behind. And after digitizing him with Xio's technology... *X: You get the Cyber Gomora Card. *Daichi: When Cyber Gomora and X worked together, you get Gomora Armor! *X: It's heavy armor meant for defenses and it can fire the Gomora Oscillatory Wave! *Daichi and X: See you next time~ Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : TAKERU * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Appearances Ultra Warriors *Ultraman X **Gomora Armor Kaiju *Alien Fanton Guruman *Birdon Trivia *Birdon debuted herself at Okumayama, the similar place her first incarnation appeared in episode 17 of Ultraman Taro, Two Big Monsters Close in on Taro!. References *Translated from the broadcast schedule Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultraman X Episodes Category:Episodes